


Kalt erwischt

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [21]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein bisschen Weihnachten, ein bisschen h/c, ein bisschen Fluff, gute Freunde und eine Alberich, die das typisch nasskalte Münsteraner Winterwetter kalt erwischt hat. Und wir erfahren woher sie weiß, dass Boerne so gut Klavier spielt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Baggeli  
> Bingo-Prompt: Schnupfen/Erkältung

~~  
Kalt erwischt  
~~

 

Silke Haller seufzte leise und zog sich die klatschnasse Jacke von den Schultern. Der Rest ihrer Kleidung war auch nicht gerade trockener, aber was sollte sie machen? Im Gegensatz zu Boerne hatte sie keine Wechselkleidung im Institut deponiert. Noch mal nach Hause zurück zum Umziehen ging auch nicht, Boerne würde gleich kommen. Sie hatten heute viel zu tun, da wollte er früh anfangen. Warum hatte sie auch nicht ihr Auto genommen, sondern war gelaufen?   
Aber… hätte sie wissen können, dass ein eisiger Platzregen sie völlig durchnässen würde?   
Die einzige Alternative wäre der OP-Kittel. Sollte sie?

Ach, Boerne würde es wahrscheinlich gar nicht auffallen und der Kittel war wenigstens trocken, wenn auch die Baumwolle nicht wirklich wärmen würde. 

Bibbernd vor Kälte nahm sie einen ihrer Kittel aus dem Schrank, zog sich den nassen Pulli und das ebenfalls tropfende Unterhemd aus und schlüpfte in den Kittel. Zugeknöpft sah man gar nicht, dass sie nur noch ihren BH darunter trug. 

Die Hose musste sie jedoch anbehalten, da sie hier nun wirklich keine Alternative hatte. Und ganz ohne war es definitiv zu kalt. Zudem stand heute eine Obduktion an, was bedeutete, dass über Stunden den Klimaanlage auf *kalt* laufen würde. 

~~

Einige Stunden später fühlte sich Silke, als ob sie durch Gummi schwimmen müsste, um ins Labor zu kommen.   
Boerne hatte die Obduktionen abgeschlossen, den Bericht getippt und war gleich damit ins Kommissariat gefahren. Seither ward er nicht mehr gesehen… vermutlich war er mal wieder mit Kommissar Thiel unterwegs… wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. 

Es war ihre Aufgabe, die abschließenden Untersuchungen durchzuführen und den Obduktionsraum wieder sauberzumachen. Nur noch eine Gewebeprobe anschauen und dokumentieren, dann würde sie mit dem Putzen anfangen. 

Seufzend schob sie den Objektträger unter das Mikroskop und drehte sich dann zur Seite, weil sie husten musste. Na prima… jetzt hatte sie sich auch noch erkältet. Das würden ja schöne Feiertage werden. 

Ihre Finger waren eiskalt und steif und nur mit Mühe konnte sie das Objektiv einstellten. Ihr Rücken tat weh und ihre Arme waren schwer, als sie sich aufrichtete um in das Mikroskop zu schauen. 

„Alberich? Sie sind noch bei den Untersuchungen?“  
Boerne streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und schaute sie fragend an. „Mit meinen Ergebnissen konnte Thiel einen Verdächtigen festnehmen. Jetzt bearbeitet er ihn im Verhörzimmer… ich sage Ihnen… der macht heute noch ein Geständnis. Thiel sich aber auch wirklich beeilt, muss ich sagen… der will wohl auch ruhige Feiertage haben. Was mit Ihnen, wollen Sie nicht auch schnell unter ihr Weihnachtsbäumchen kommen?“

Silke brummte nur etwas, ihr Hals tat weh und sie war zu müde für eine Retourkutsche. 

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Boerne trat näher und schob sie zur Seite um selbst einen Blick in das Mikroskop zu werfen. „Dies ist doch ein ganz normales Lungengewebe? Was fasziniert Sie daran so?“

Sie fühlte seinen prüfenden Blick und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ach… nichts weiter“, murmelte sie. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause. 

Boerne lehnte sich gegen den Arbeitstisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, musterte sie dabei gründlich von oben bis unten.   
„Warum haben Sie denn nur den Laborkittel an? Der ist doch viel zu dünn für die sibirischen Temperaturen hier. Auch wenn kleine Menschen wegen der im Verhältnis geringeren Körperoberfläche nicht so schnell Wärme verlieren wie große Menschen, können sie trotzdem auskühlen und frieren. Das sollte sogar Ihnen… trotz Ihrer fehlenden Größe… schon ab und an mal aufgefallen sein“, dozierte er und fixierte sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. 

Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln und bereute es sofort, als die Bewegung einen Hustenreiz auslöste. 

Sofort war Boerne bei ihr und stützte sie, als sie vornüber zu kippen drohte. „Aber.. aber! Das klingt gar nicht gut. Da haben Sie sich für Ihre Verhältnisse wohl eine ganz kapitale Erkältung eingefangen.“ Er zog sie vom Hocker hoch, doch ihre Knie waren plötzlich so weich, dass sie sich am Tisch festhalten musste. Eine kühle Hand legte sich zuerst auf ihre Stirn, dann in den Nacken. 

„Alberich, Alberich… Sie sollten es doch eigentlich besser wissen“, brummte er und hob sie, ohne auf ihre schwache Gegenwehr zu achten, auf die Arme.   
„Sie legen sich jetzt erst mal auf mein Sofa. So können Sie unmöglich die Untersuchungen beenden“, entschied er. 

Silke schloss ergeben die Augen und ließ den Kopf kraftlos auf seine Schulter sinken. Sie merkte es kaum noch, wie er sie auf das Sofa in seinem Büro legte, ihr die Schuhe auszog und sie in die Wolldecke einwickelte. 

~~

Boerne schaute besorgt auf die kleine Frau hinunter, die, kaum lag sie auf dem Sofa, sofort eingeschlafen war. Ohne ihren erschöpften Schlaf zu stören prüfte er Puls und Blutdruck und strich ihr einige Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sie bewegt schwach den Kopf, schien ihn aber nicht richtig bewegen zu können. 

„Das wird doch wohl nicht eine Hirnhautentzündung…“ Boerne tastete ihr Genick und den Hinterkopf ab, stieß dabei auf den Pferdeschwanz, auf den er gar nicht geachtet hatte. „Ah… gut wenn die Lösung so einfach ist.“ Behutsam löste er den Zopfgummi und legte ihn zur Seite, half ihr dann den Kopf in eine bequemere Position zu drehen. Dabei merkte er, dass dort, wo die Haare fest zusammengebunden gewesen waren, diese noch feucht waren. 

Böses ahnend ging er zur Garderobe und fand dort ihre nasse Kleidung. 

~~

„Warum haben Sie denn nichts gesagt?“, murmelte er einige Zeit später, als er neben der noch immer tief schlafenden Frau saß und ein weiteres Mal den Blutdruck prüfte. Ihr Fieber war noch gestiegen, war aber noch nicht so hoch, dass er würde eingreifen müssen. Zudem schlief sie ruhig und auch das rasselnde Atemgeräusch war besser geworden. 

Dass ihm das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen war! Allerdings schien sie bei den Obduktionen heute Morgen noch ganz fit gewesen zu sein und hatte wie immer mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Die Erkältung musste sie in den Stunden, in denen er mit Thiel unterwegs gewesen war, kalt erwischt haben. Dafür sprach auch, dass sie offenbar viel länger für die Auswertung der Proben gebraucht hatte, als sonst. 

Nun, sie würde heute auf jeden Fall nichts mehr tun, beschloss er und zog sich einen seiner Laborkittel über. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Alberich ging er dann in das Labor. 

Eine Stunde später hatte er die letzten Ergebnisse vorliegen und auch die DNA-Analysen waren abgeschlossen. Blieb nur noch der Obduktionstisch. Da die Obduktionshelfer bereits gegangen waren, und er sie auch nicht an die Vorbereitung der OP-Instrumente und des Tisches heranließ, würde er diese Arbeit eben selbst übernehmen. Alberich war auf keinen Fall dazu fähig. Wenn das erledigt war, würde er sie nach Hause bringen. Über die Feiertage konnte sie sich dann in Ruhe auskurieren, auch wenn sie sich Weihnachten wahrscheinlich anders vorgestellt hatte.

Bevor er jedoch mit Aufräumen und Putzen begann, schaute er noch einmal nach ihr.   
Sie lag noch immer, so wie er sie verlassen hatte, auf dem Sofa. Allerdings stand nun ein leichter Schweißfilm auf ihrer Stirn und ihr Kopf pendelte unruhig hin und her, während sie deutlich mühsamer atmete als noch eine Stunde zuvor. Auch das Fieber war gestiegen, wie er gleich darauf feststellte. 

So konnte er sie unmöglich nach Hause lassen. Besorgt holte er aus dem Labor ein Tuch, befeuchtete es und setzte sich dann zu ihr. Sie wurde ruhiger, als er behutsam ihr Gesicht abtupfte und wachte dann auf. 

„Chef?“, krächzte sie mühsam und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er half ihr dabei und hielt ihr anschließend ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen. 

„Trinken Sie und danach legen Sie sich wieder hin, verstanden?“, ordnete er an. 

„Aber… ich muss doch noch…“

„Nichts müssen Sie! Darum kümmere ich mich.“ 

Sie warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu, ließ sich dann aber von ihm wieder aufs Sofa drücken. Er tupfte noch einmal ihr Gesicht ab und hüllte sie dann erneut in die halb heruntergerutschte Decke. „Sie bleiben liegen!“ 

Er stand auf, blieb aber außerhalb ihres Blickwinkels stehen und wartete, bis ihr die Augen wieder zugefallen waren.

Die Putzerei war schnell erledigt und die Instrumente waren auch bereits wieder sauber. Blieb nur noch, sie im Autoklav zu sterilisieren, aber das Gerät musste nur eingeschaltet und nicht überwacht werden. Die Arbeit war also erledigt. 

Zwischendurch war er immer wieder in sein Büro gegangen und hatte nach seiner kleinen Assistentin gesehen. Es erschreckte ihn ein wenig, die sonst so präsente und resolute Frau derart hilflos und fast zerbrechlich zu erleben. Er verdrängte das Empfinden aber schnell hinter seiner professionellen Haltung, die er sich während seines Medizinstudiums antrainiert hatte.   
Es war Zeit, sie in ein richtiges Bett zu bringen, wo sie sich auskurieren konnte. Schnell kontrollierte er alle Kühlfächer, löschte die Lichter und fuhr die Computer herunter. Anschließen setzte er sich zu Alberich und berührte sie behutsam an der Schulter.   
„Alberich? Wachen Sie auf… Ich bin hier fertig und ich bringe Sie jetzt ins Bett. Kommen Sie… Sie müssen mir schon ein bisschen helfen.“ 

Sie murmelte etwas und kam langsam zu sich. Ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig und rote Flecken ließen ihre Wangen noch blässer erscheinen, als sie waren.   
Er stützte sie, als sie sich mühsam aufrichtete und gab ihr noch einmal etwas zu trinken. Dann half er ihr die Schuhe wieder anzuziehen, legte ihr seine Winterjacke um die Schultern und reichte ihr ihre Handtasche, die er, zusammen mit ihren nassen Sachen, aus der Garderobe geholt hatte. 

Vorsorglich am Arm führend brachte er sie zur Tür und schloss hinter ihnen ab. Sie wartete mit sichtlich weichen Knien. „Ich komme allein klar, Professor, wenn Sie mich einfach nur nach Hause…“, murmelte sie.   
„Unsinn, Alberich. Sie haben hohes Fieber und mindestens eine ausgewachsene Bronchitis. Was Sie brauchen ist ein warmes Bett, eine heiße Suppe und jemanden, der sich um Sie kümmert.“ Ohne sich um ihren schwachen Protest zu kümmern brachte er sie zu seinem Auto und half ihr einzusteigen.   
Als er ebenfalls im Wagen saß, flüsterte sie leicht atemlos: „Ich kann doch eine Freundin anrufen…“

Er warf ihr aus den Augenwinkeln einen ironischen Blick zu. „Sicher die, von der Sie mir gestern erst erzählt haben, dass sie mit ihrem neuen Freund die Feiertage auf Mallorca verbringt, anstatt mit Ihnen, wie im letzten Jahr? Sie haben so die Schultern hängen lassen, dass Sie noch ein ganzes Stück kleiner waren als sonst. Nichts da, es wäre unverantwortlich, Sie in diesem Zustand allein zu lassen. Oder wollen Sie, dass ich Sie in ein Krankenhaus bringe?“

Silke schloss ergeben die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne sinken. 

Sie war bereits wieder eingeschlafen, als Boerne vor Ihrer Wohnung anhielt. Ohne sie zu wecken holte er ihren Hausschlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche und ging hinein. Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um einige Kleidungsstücke und Wäsche, sowie einen bequem aussehenden Jogginganzug aus ihrem Schlafzimmer zu holen und in eine Reisetasche zu packen. Im Bad suchte er noch Zahnbürste, Kamm und Duschgel zusammen und eilte dann zum Auto zurück. 

Nach einem Zwischenstopp an einer Apotheke hielt er zwanzig Minuten später vor seiner eigenen Wohnung. Er trug die noch immer schlafende Frau die Treppe hinauf und schaffte es sogar die Tür aufzuschließen ohne sie absetzen zu müssen: sie war nicht nur so groß wie ein Kind, sondern auch nicht viel schwerer. Da hatte sie einer solchen Erkältung noch viel weniger entgegenzusetzen! Boerne schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Er fragte sich, warum sie so unachtsam mit sich umgegangen war. 

Nachdem er sie im Gästezimmer auf das Bett gelegt hatte, kehrte er noch einmal zum Auto zurück und holte ihre Sachen.   
Sie wachte gerade auf, als er erneut ins Zimmer kam. „Wo…?“ Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach ihre Frage und er stützte sie, als sie keuchend um Luft kämpfte.   
„Ich habe Sie in meine Wohnung gebracht. In diesem Zustand kann ich Sie ja unmöglich sich selbst überlassen und das Gästezimmer war gerade frei“, versuchte er sie mit einem Scherz umzustimmen.

Silke rieb sich über die Stirn und schloss gequält die Augen. 

„Kopfweh, hm? Ich würde Ihnen gerne ein Mukolytikum und ein Antipyretikum geben. Aber zuerst sollten Sie aus den Sachen raus.“

Sie nickte schwach und rutschte zum Bettrand, wo sie die Beine nach unten baumeln ließ. Boerne reichte ihr die mitgebrachte Tasche. „Ich habe in Ihrer Wohnung ein paar Sachen eingepackt. Wenn Sie sonst noch was brauchen hole ich es... Sie kommen allein klar?“

Als sie nickte stand er auf. „Gut. Ich bereite die Medikamente vor… rufen Sie, wenn Sie soweit sind.“

Einige Minuten später klopfte er an die nur angelehnte Tür, da sie sich nicht bemerkbar gemacht hatte. In der Hand hielt er ein Tablett mit heißem Tee, dem in Wasser gelösten Schleimlöser und einer Packung Paracetamol. 

Als auch jetzt keine Antwort kam öffnete er langsam die Tür. „Alberich, kann ich reinkommen?“ 

Ein leises „Hmmm“ war alles, was er hörte. Mit der Schulter schob er die Tür weiter auf. Sie lag mit bis an die Nasenspitze gezogener Decke im Bett und blinzelte ihn müde an. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. 

„Kommen Sie, die Medikamente werden Ihnen helfen.“ 

Sie ließ sich von ihm in eine sitzende Position helfen und er stopfte einige Kissen in ihren Rücken, so dass sie sich anlehnen konnte, reichte ihr dann den Schleimlöser. 

Sie trank in kleinen, mühsamen Schlucken, was Boerne mit wachsender Besorgnis beobachtete. Als das Glas zur Hälfte geleert war, nahm er es ihr aus der Hand. „Das genügt fürs Erste… aber lassen Sie mich mal nach Ihrem Hals sehen.“

Gehorsam ließ sie sich abtasten und ließ zu, dass er sich auch den Rachen ansah. Er brummte etwas und reichte ihr dann wieder das Glas. „Geschwollen und leicht entzündet. Ich werde nachher mal einen befreundeten Arzt anrufen, damit der Ihnen ein Antibiotika verschreibt.“

Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Sinnlos… vertrage ich nicht“, brachte sie mühsam heraus. 

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Und dann wollen Sie das alleine auskurieren? Leichtsinniger geht es ja wohl nicht mehr, oder? Was ist mit Paracetamol… oder Acetylsalicylsäure, vertragen Sie wenigstens das?“

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

„Also auch nichts gegen das Fieber…“ Er wartete, bis sie das Glas geleert hatte und nahm es ihr dann ab. „Lassen Sie mich mal Ihre Lunge abhören, nicht dass sich da noch eine Pneumonie anbahnt.“ 

Sie beugte sich ergeben nach vorne und er schob ihr Oberteil hoch, legte dann das angewärmte Stethoskop auf ihren Rücken. Ihre Haut schien zu glühen und er beeilte sich, als er ihr Schaudern bemerkte. Als er ihren Brustkorb abhörte, achtete er darauf, sie nur mit dem klinischen Blick des Arztes anzusehen, was sie dankbar registrierte. Es schien ihr peinlich genug zu sein, dass er sich um sie kümmerte. 

Anschließend half er ihr, sich wieder hinzulegen. „Bis jetzt klingt es nur nach einer mittelschweren Bronchitis, aber wenn das Fieber noch stärker steigt…“ Er strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Schlafen Sie, Alberich. Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, aber ich werde immer wieder nach Ihnen sehen, in Ordnung?“

Sie kämpfte bereits wieder mit dem Schlaf, doch sie schaffte es noch, eine Hand unter der Decke heraus zu manövrieren und seine Hand zu drücken. 

Boerne blieb noch eine Weile bei ihr sitzen bis er sicher war, dass sie ruhig und fest schlief. 

~~

In den nächsten beiden Stunden tigerte Boerne ständig zwischen dem Gästezimmer und dem Wohnzimmer hin und her. Er wollte sie nicht stören und ihr ihre Privatsphäre lassen, andererseits sorgte er sich um sie. Das Fieber schien sich nicht einpendeln zu wollen, stieg und fiel immer wieder. Das hieß zwar, dass ihr Immunsystem mit den Erregern kämpfte, aber auf Dauer tat ihr das auch nicht gut. 

Schwere, schlurfende Schritte im Treppenhaus ließen ihn von dem Buch, in dem er halbherzig gelesen hatte, aufspringen. Schnell öffnete er die Wohnungstür, bevor Thiel in seiner eigenen Wohnung verschwinden konnte. 

„Thiel, wo bleiben Sie denn?“

Der Kommissar drehte sich verwundert um und musterte seinen Kollegen und Nachbarn abschätzend. „Waren wir verabredet?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht… aber… Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.“

„Wobei?“ Thiel verschränkte wenig begeistert die Arme. 

„Sie müssen für mich zum Einkaufen gehen und…“

„Einkaufen? Ich… für Sie?“ Thiel lachte kurz auf und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Tür zu. „Vergessens Sie’s.“

Boerne flitzte hinüber und stellte sich zwischen Thiel und Tür. „Sie verstehen nicht… ich kann selbst das Haus nicht verlassen, brauche aber dringend einige Zutaten um…“

„Nein. Ich habe Urlaub. Wenn Sie was brauchen, gehen Sie doch selbst in den Laden.“ Thiel wollte Boerne zur Seite schieben, doch der blieb beharrlich stehen. 

„Nun hören Sie mir doch endlich zu!“ Boerne konnte seine Sorge nicht länger aus seiner Stimme fernhalten, so dass Thiel nun doch aufhorchte. „Was ist denn eigentlich los?“ 

Der Professor stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und drückte Thiel einen Zettel und einige Banknoten in die Hand. „Alberich ist krank… ziemlich krank und ich habe sie hergebracht, weil sie in diesem Zustand unmöglich allein bleiben kann. Da ich darauf aber natürlich nicht vorbereitet war, brauche ich nun Einiges um sie vernünftig versorgen zu können. Tun Sie mir den Gefallen? … Sie dürfen auch mein Auto benutzen“, versuchte er ihn zu ködern und zog den Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche. 

„Frau Haller ist krank? Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt“, brummte er und schnappte sich den Schlüssel. 

Boerne atmete erleichtert auf, als die Haustür hinter dem Kommissar ins Schloss fiel.

~~


	2. Chapter 2

Zu seiner Erleichterung war Thiel schneller zurück, als Boerne gehofft hatte. Aber er hatte gewusst, dass er sich auf den Kommissar verlassen konnte. 

Nun wuchtete dieser zwei schwere Einkaufstaschen auf den Küchentisch. „Was wird das? Hühnersuppe?“

„Natürlich… die hilft noch immer am besten und es geht Alberich wirklich nicht gut.“ Boerne hatte schon damit begonnen den Inhalt der Taschen auf die Arbeitsfläche zu legen bzw. in die Küchenschränke oder den Kühlschrank zu räumen. Dabei brummte er zufrieden, da Thiel offenbar nichts vergessen hatte. 

„Was hat sie denn?“

„Eine mittelschwere akute Bronchitis mit deutlichem Stridor und Fieber… wo hab ich denn…?“, gab Boerne geistesabwesend zurück.

„Geht das auch auf Deutsch?“, knurrte Thiel gereizt. 

Boerne blieb stehen und bedachte ihm mit einem teils gereizten, teils ironischen Blick. „Eine ziemlich dicke Erkältung, mit pfeifendem Atem und Fieber… ist das verständlicher für Sie?“

„Ist es. Danke Herr Professor“, gab Thiel übertrieben freundlich zurück. „Is‘ sonst noch was?“

„Nein… wenn ich noch was brauche rufe ich Sie an.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Na, klar doch.“ Er war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als ihn Boerne aufhielt. „Wo ist der Schlüssel?“

Thiel grinste und drückte ihm den Autoschlüssel in die Hand. 

~~

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als Boerne wieder einmal ins Gästezimmer ging um nach seiner Assistentin zu sehen. Sie hatte die letzten drei Stunden, wenn auch unruhig, durchgeschlafen. Um sie nicht zu wecken, schaltete er kein Licht an, sondern ließ die Tür zum Flur offen stehen. Der hereinfallende Lichtschimmer genügte ihm.

Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett. Sie schien zu träumen, bewegte sich unruhig unter der Decke und Emotionen huschten wie Schatten über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Atem ging noch immer schwer und rasselnd.   
Mit einem leisen Seufzen drehte er sie deshalb behutsam auf die Seite und schob ihr Oberteil hoch, so dass er ihren Rücken abhören konnte. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien sich ihr Zustand jedoch nicht weiter verschlechtert zu haben, auch die Palpation bestätigte ihm das. 

Durch die Untersuchung wurde sie jedoch wach und drehte sich blinzelnd zu ihm um.   
„Chef…?“

„Na, Sie kranker Zaunkönig? Wie fühlen Sie sich?“, fragte er leise. 

„Wie… aus dem Nest… gefallen“, gab sie leicht atemlos zurück und wurde sofort wieder von einem bellenden Husten geschüttelt. 

Boerne zog sie in eine sitzende Position und stützte sie, wartete geduldig, bis der Hustenanfall vorbei war. „So schlimm hat es Sie ja noch nie erwischt… oder habe ich das nur nicht mitbekommen?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung… warum… so schlimm…“ Wieder wurde sie vom Husten geschüttelt. 

„Scht… lassen Sie das besser mit dem Reden.“ Er reichte ihr eine Tasse mit warmer Brühe. „Trinken Sie das, Sie brauchen was im Magen… sie haben ja den ganzen Tag über mal wieder nichts gegessen oder?“ 

Er wusste, dass sie nur selten in der Kantine aß, sondern sich meistens erst nach Feierabend etwas kochte. Und heute hatten sie die Mittagspause durchgearbeitet, weil sie beide möglichst früh nach Hause wollten. Morgen war Weihnachten… wer machte da gerne Überstunden? 

Sie nahm die Tasse entgegen und nippte daran, trank dann gleich einen etwas größeren Schluck. „Schmeckt gut…“ murmelte sie und reichte sie ihm zurück. 

„Noch einen Schluck, dann bin ich zufrieden. Sie brauchen die Flüssigkeit, Alberich… und so wie Sie vom Fieber schwitzen auch das Salz“, drängte er. 

Sie gehorchte und ließ sich dann wieder nach hinten sinken. Boerne nahm ihr die Tasse ab und half ihr, eine bequeme Position zu finden. Ihr fielen bereits wieder die Augen zu.   
„Mein Schlafzimmer ist schräg gegenüber…es ist schon spät und ich werde auch schlafen gehen… rufen Sie, wenn etwas ist, ja? Ich lasse die Tür offen.“

„Mhmhm“, murmelte sie, schon halb weggetreten.

~~

Boerne wurde von einem kläglichen Wimmern aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sofort hellwach eilte er ins Gästezimmer.   
Alberich hatte die Decke von sich geworfen und lag nun, nur noch mit ihrem verschwitzten Schlafanzug bekleidet in den zerwühlten Laken. Sie träumte ganz offensichtlich, doch es schien nichts Angenehmes zu sein. Vorsichtig rüttelte er sie an der Schulter. „Alberich? Wachen Sie auf… Sie träumen... Alberich…. hören Sie mich?“

Seine Stimme schien durch ihren Traum zu dringen, denn sie wurde ruhiger und schlug schließlich die Augen auf. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich in dem dunklen Raum zu orientieren.   
„Professor… was…?“

Er lächelte beruhigend. „Sie hatten einen Alptraum… nicht ungewöhnlich bei so hohem Fieber.“ Wieder einmal prüfte er ihre Temperatur und schaltete dann doch das Licht ein. Sie hob die Hand vor die Augen um sich vor der plötzlichen Helligkeit zu schützen.

Boerne musterte sie kritisch, tastete die Lymphknoten am Hals ab und prüfte ihren Puls. „Sie gefallen mir gar nicht, Alberich.“

Sie hustete und murmelte dann: “So deutlich müssen Sie mir das… nun auch… wieder nicht sagen.“

Boerne schien ihren Einwand gar nicht gehört zu haben. „Möchten Sie frische Sachen anziehen? Ich hole Ihnen inzwischen noch etwas Tee.“

Als er zurückkam, hatte sie es gerade geschafft den verschwitzten Schlafanzug auszuziehen und zog eben die frische Hose hoch. Leicht schwankend saß sie dann auf dem Bett. Wortlos nahm er ihr das Oberteil aus der Hand und half ihr hinein.   
Er hatte nicht nur Tee, sondern auch ein Butterbrot mitgebracht. 

Als sie wieder warm zugedeckt im Bett lag deutete er zum Tablett. „Hunger?“ 

„Nein, ich möchte nur… etwas… trinken“, gab sie leise und atemlos zurück und nahm dann mit zitternden Händen die Tasse entgegen. 

Boerne legte ihr erneut die Hand auf die Stirn. „Das Fieber ist gestiegen… haben Sie Schmerzen… außer den Gliederschmerzen, meine ich?“

Sie nickte knapp. „Mein Kopf tut weh… und der Hals und... die Lunge.“ 

„Das ist normal und müsste besser werden, wenn erst mal das Fieber sinkt. In der Lunge habe ich nichts gehört, was auf eine Pneumonie hindeutet. Der Husten ist aber schon schlimm genug. Schlafen Sie, das ist im Moment die beste Medizin. Wenn es Ihnen morgen früh nicht besser geht, lasse ich aber doch meinen Freund kommen. Ich habe leider selbst keine Möglichkeit ein Antibiogramm anzufertigen… dann hätten wir schon längst gewusst, was Sie sich da eingefangen haben.“

Sie war eingeschlafen, während er noch redete und behutsam nahm er ihr die Tasse ab, die sie noch immer festhielt. Er war selbst inzwischen hundemüde, aber sie in diesem Zustand allein lassen? Gähnend holte er sich eine Decke aus dem Wohnzimmer, legte sie sich um die Schultern und setzte sich dann neben dem Bett auf den Stuhl. 

~~

Silke wurde wach, als fahles Morgenlicht ins Zimmer fiel. Sie fühlte sich noch immer kraftlos und die Schmerzen in Hals und Lunge waren auch nicht besser geworden. Aber sie war nicht mehr so bleiern erschöpft, wie am Tag zuvor. Träge drehte sie sich auf die Seite und stutze, als sie merkte, dass sie nicht allein war. 

Lächelnd betrachtete sie dann den schlafenden Mann. Boerne saß neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl und hatte sich eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt. Sein Oberkörper war jedoch nach vorne gesunken und so lag er nun schräg neben ihr auf dem Bett. Einen Arm nutzte er als Kopfkissen, die andere Hand lag locker neben seiner Schulter. 

Er sah erschöpft aus und sie wunderte sich nicht wirklich darüber. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich, dass er den ganzen Abend über und in der Nacht immer wieder nach ihr gesehen hatte. Viel Schlaf hatte er sicher nicht bekommen. Seine Miene war dennoch entspannt und wirkte, ohne seine Brille, viel jünger als sonst. So hatte sie ihn nur selten gesehen, nicht mal dann, wenn er nach einer Nachtschicht in seinem Bürostuhl oder auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. 

Die Müdigkeit griff wieder nach ihr und so kuschelte sie sich erneut in die Kissen um weiterzuschlafen. 

~~

Das nächste Mal wurde sie von leiser Klaviermusik geweckt. Es musste schon fast Mittag sein, so hell wie die Sonne ins Zimmer schien.   
Sie lächelte, als sie verschiedene Weihnachtslieder erkannte. Das Boerne auch mal etwas anders hörte als seine heißgeliebte klassische Musik, hatte sie nicht erwartet.   
Ihr Fieber schien gesunken zu sein, denn die Gliederschmerzen waren erträglich geworden. Sie war froh, dass sie die letzte Nacht nicht hatte allein daheim verbringen müssen. So elend wie sie sich gefühlt hatte… 

Plötzlich brach die Musik mit etwas ab, das sich nicht nach CD anhörte. Es sei denn, die Anlage wäre plötzlich kaputt gegangen. Neugierig kletterte sie aus dem Bett und legte sich die Decke, die Boerne auf dem Stuhl hatte liegen lassen, um die Schultern. Sie war noch immer ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen, aber sie war auch hungrig und das war doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder nicht? Zudem erklang die Musik wieder und sie wollte wissen, woher sie kam.

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett, bis ihr Kreislauf einverstanden war und öffnete dann die Tür des Gästezimmers. Den Tönen folgend fand sie den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und blieb verblüfft stehen, als sie tatsächlich Boerne an einem Klavier sitzen sah. 

Boerne bemerkte sie zunächst nicht, sondern spielte konzentriert weiter. Es klang wunderschön und sehr virtuos, so dass sie ihn nicht unterbrechen wollte. Ein Hustenanfall beendete jedoch ihre Pläne. 

Boerne sprang sofort auf und lief zu ihr. „Alberich! Sie sollten noch nicht aufstehen… Ich habe Sie wohl geweckt, wie?“, fügte er dann zerknirscht hinzu.

„Mir geht es wieder besser… und ich wollte wissen, woher die Musik kommt… nach CD klang das nicht.“ Sie ließ sich von ihm zum Sofa dirigieren und kuschelte sich darauf. Er kontrollierte den Puls und legte ihr dann eine Hand auf die Stirn, während er sie ernst über den Rand der Brille hinweg musterte. „Sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt, als Sie mir gestern fast umgekippt sind. Wie geht es Ihrem Hals? … immer noch Schluckbeschwerden?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr so schlimm wie gestern.“

„Gut… das Fieber ist gesunken und der Stridor ist auch fast weg. Sie scheinen sich schnell zu erholen. Jetzt essen Sie erst einmal was und nachher höre ich Ihre Lunge ab.“ Er schob sie vor sich her in die Küche und manövrierte sie dort auf einen Stuhl. Dann schöpfte er einen Teller Hühnersuppe für sie und sah zu, wie sie hungrig und mit Appetit aß. 

„Das schmeckt gut“, meinte sie, als er ihr noch etwas nachschöpfte, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so gut kochen können.“

„Warum sollte ich das nicht können? Alberich…Sie enttäuschen mich. Sie denken doch sonst nicht in so engen Grenzen. Oder hat das Fieber Ihr Urteilvermögen eingeschränkt?“ 

Silke musterte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. „Da Sie sich ja sonst auch manchmal größer machen, als Sie sind, traue ich Ihnen eben nicht immer alles zu.“ 

„Also Ihr großes Mundwerk ist davon jedenfalls nicht betroffen“, stellte Boerne mit einem breiten Grinsen fest und auch Silke musste schmunzeln. 

Sie schob den Teller zurück. Nun war sie zwar satt, aber sie fühlte, dass sie doch noch ziemlich angeschlagen war. Auch Boerne merkte das. Bevor sie reagieren konnte hatte er sie hochgehoben und wieder ins Wohnzimmer getragen. 

„Das wird ja langsam zur Gewohnheit“, beschwerte sie sich unwillig und zappelte so energisch wie es ihr möglich war. „Lassen Sie mich runter, Professor! Ich mag das nicht und ich kann selber laufen.“

„Damit Sie mir über Ihre eigenen Füßchen stolpern, so wackelig wie Sie auf den Beinen sind? Nichts da. Ich habe gesagt ich werde mich um Sie kümmern, also werde ich das auch tun!“

Silke sah ein, dass es sinnlos war in diesem Punkt mit Boerne zu streiten. Sie war wirklich noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Wenn er sie also unbedingt herumtragen wollte… zu schwer schien sie ihm jedenfalls nicht zu sein und wenn sie sich den großen Weihnachtsbaum ansah, der eine Ecke des Raumes komplett einnahm, dann konnte er noch ganz andere Gewichte schleppen. 

Der Baum war nicht gerade üppig geschmückt, doch die wenigen silbernen und roten Kugeln sahen aus, als ob sie sehr wertvoll wären. Allerdings gab es weder Kerzen, noch eine Lichterkette, was aber beides nicht zu Boernes eher nüchterner Art gepasst hätte. Dann erspähte sie einige offene Schachteln, die halb verborgen hinter dem Sessel, vor dem Baum auf dem Boden standen. Wie es schien, hatte er erst mit dem Schmücken angefangen.

Boerne hatte sich, nachdem er sie in die mitgebrachte Decke gewickelt hatte, wieder an das Klavier gesetzt. Nun mischten sich Weihnachtslieder und klassische Stücke, die er teilweise sogar mit geschlossenen Augen spielte. Noten schien er jedenfalls nur selten zu brauchen. 

Die Musik, der Duft des Tannenbaumes und das Fieber, das ihr immer noch in den Knochen saß, ließen sie schließlich wieder einschlafen. 

~~

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte war es bereits dunkel und er hatte sie offenbar wieder ins Bett getragen. Sie hatte fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen! Allerdings fühlte sie sich nun deutlich besser und auch die Schmerzen waren fast verschwunden. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass es der Weihnachtsabend war. Sie hatte keine Pläne für heute gehabt, aber vielleicht Boerne? 

Noch etwas steif vom langen Liegen stand sie auf und suchte ihn. Sie war enttäuscht und ein wenig beunruhigt, als sie ihn nicht in der Wohnung finden konnte. Selbst in seinem Schlafzimmer war er nicht, wie sie nach einem zögernden Klopfen feststellte. 

Ihr Kreislauf war noch immer nicht ganz stabil, so dass sie sich nur etwas kalten Tee aus der Küche holte und wieder ins Bett kroch. Träge vor sich hin dösend wartete sie dann darauf, dass Boerne wieder auftauchte. 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hörte sie, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Sie erkannte Boerne an seinem Schrittmuster und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig tiefer in ihr Kissen. Halb hatte sie schon damit gerechnet, dass er zu einem Tatort gerufen worden war. Das war auch schon vorgekommen und war etwas, was nicht warten konnte. 

Er kam zu ihr ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. „Alberich? Schlafen Sie?“, fragte er halblaut.   
Im Halbschlaf gefangen war sie zu faul um zu reagieren, blieb deshalb still liegen.   
Sie fühlte seine Hand, die sich sanft auf ihre Stirn legte, dann ihr Handgelenk umfing. Offenbar zufrieden, wenn sie sein leises Brummen richtig deutete, strich er ihr dann eine Strähne aus der Stirn, steckte die Decke um sie herum fest und verließ das Zimmer so leise, wie er hereingekommen war. 

Kurz darauf hörte sie ihn in der Küche rumoren und nicht lange danach stieg ihr der köstliche Duft eines Bratens in die Nase. Boerne schien wirklich für noch so manche Überraschung gut zu sein. Oder… erwartete er Gäste?   
Der Gedanke ließ sie endgültig wach werden und sie wickelte sich aus der Decke, ging dann in die Küche. 

Boerne hantierte am Herd. Er bemerkte sie erst, als er sich umdrehte, um nach einer Flasche Wein zu greifen, die auf dem Küchentisch stand. „Ah… Sie sind wach!“, rief er ehrlich erfreut. „Dann können Sie ja nachher mit uns essen.“

„Uns? Ich möchte nicht stören, wenn Sie Gäste…“ 

„Unsinn. Thiel kommt später zum Essen herüber… wie jedes Weihnachten… setzen Sie sich doch.“ Er wollte sie auf einen Stuhl drücken, doch sie wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich würde gerne duschen… und mich umziehen“, erklärte sie ihr Zögern. 

Boerne nickte und deutete in den Flur hinaus. „Die zweite Tür rechts. Sind sie fit genug um allein klar zu kommen?“, fragte er mit kritischem Blick und zog dann zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie sind mir zu blass… schließen Sie die Tür nicht ab, in Ordnung? Und rufen Sie, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen.“

Sie nickte dankbar und ging, um ihre Sachen zu holen. 

~~


	3. Chapter 3

Die Dusche hatte ihr gut getan. Sie hatte auch die verschwitzten Haare gewaschen und fühlte sich jetzt, sauber und in Jeans und Bluse gekleidet, deutlich besser. Allerdings war sie doch noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen und wollte sich im Gästezimmer einen Moment ausruhen. Boerne hatte sich schon genug um sie gekümmert und so schön es auch war, so umsorgt zu werden, so war es ihr doch langsam unangenehm. Es war einfach nicht ihre Art zu hilflos zu sein. 

Überrascht blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen. Boerne war eben dabei ein neues Laken über die Matratze zu spannen, Kissen und Zudecke waren bereits frisch bezogen. Als er damit zufrieden war schüttelte er das Kissen nochmal auf und legte es aufs Bett. Erst als er sich nach der Zudecke reckte, die er über das Fußende geworfen hatte, bemerkte er sie.   
Mit einem halb verlegenen Schulterzucken meinte er: „Ich dachte, Sie würden sich wohler fühlen, wenn alles frisch ist… deshalb…“ Er deutete fahrig zum Bett und sie unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. 

„Danke. Aber ich glaube, ich kann später wieder nach Hause. Es geht mir wirklich schon viel besser.“ 

Er seufzte theatralisch. „Sagte die, die den halben Tag in eisigen Temperaturen und in klatschnasser Kleidung am Obduktionstisch stand und eben *nicht* gemerkt hat, dass sie eine ausgewachsene Erkältung entwickelt.“ Er bedachte sie über den Rand der Brille hinweg mit einem ironischen Blick. „Alberich… Ihre Selbstüberschätzung übersteigt Ihre Körpergröße um mindestens… das Doppelte… brauchen Sie einen Fön?“ 

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um seinen Gedankensprung nachvollziehen zu können und schaute ihn verdutzt an.   
Er griff sich an den Kopf. „Ihre Haare… sie sind noch nass“, erklärte er und sie verstand endlich. 

Sie nickte. „Ich habe keinen gesehen und wollte nicht in allen Schränken danach suchen.“ 

Boerne hob die benutzte Bettwäsche vom Boden auf und ging ihr voran ins Bad. Dort stopfte er seine Last in einen Wäschesammler, öffnete einen Schrank und reichte ihr den Fön. „Sie sollten wirklich nicht mit nassen Haaren herumlaufen, auch wenn es hier in der Wohnung wärmer ist als im Institut.“ 

Sie schmunzelte und nahm ihm den Fön aus der Hand. 

~~

Über das Brummen des Föns hinweg hörte sie einige Minuten später, wie Thiel klingelte und Boerne öffnete. Die beiden schienen sich sofort wieder über irgendwas zu zanken. Inzwischen war aber jedem ihrer Kollegen klar geworden, dass die beiden einfach so miteinander redeten. Trotz aller Unterschiede verband sie eine Freundschaft, wie man sie nur selten fand. 

Ihre Arme fühlten sich schon wieder wie Blei an und sie ließ den Fön frustriert sinken. Sie war nicht gerne krank und vor allem war sie nicht gerne auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen. Es war für sie schon schlimm genug, dass sie manchmal wegen ihrer Größe Hilfe brauchte. 

Natürlich streckte Boerne in diesem Moment den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Sie nickte und versucht zu lächeln. Das musste aber gründlich misslungen sein, denn er kam herein und nahm ihr den Fön aus der Hand. „Erschöpft? … wäre ja kein Wunder, so bleich wie Sie sind“, dozierte er und tastete schon wieder nach ihrem Puls. Dann manövrierte er sie zur Badewanne und bedeutete ihr, sich auf den Rand zu setzen. 

„Chef! Das kann ich nun wirklich allein erledigen“, protestierte sie. 

„Ja? Sie sind weiß wie ein Laken und ich möchte deshalb nicht wissen, in welche Tiefen sich ihr Blutdruck zurückgezogen hat…nichts da Alberich.“ Er schaltete den Fön ein und unterband so wirksam jeden weiteren Kommentar. 

~~

„N‘Abend Frau Haller… Boerne sagte schon, dass Sie auch hier sind… geht’s wieder?“

„Hallo Herr Thiel“, begrüßte sie ihn und warf dann Boerne, der schon wieder am Herd hantierte, einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Unser weltbester Rechtsmediziner hier hat sich in eine Glucke verwandelt, wie mir scheint. Zumindest lässt er mich nicht aus dem Nest.“

„Ach… das Nest ist groß genug für drei“, raunte Thiel verschwörerisch. „Auch wenn er es sonst nicht durchblicken lässt… ihm macht das Spaß.“

Sie kicherte, musste aber gleich wieder Husten, was ihr einen strafenden Blick von Boerne einbrachte. „Das kommt davon, wenn man hinter meinem Rücken in einer Lautstärke tuschelt, dass man es noch drei Häuser weiter hört.“   
Er stellte einen bereits tranchierten Braten auf den Tisch, der bereits für drei Personen mit edlem Porzellan, Silberbesteck und einem kleinen weihnachtlichen Gesteck festlich gedeckt war. Zwei Platten mit dampfendem Rotkraut und Kartoffelklößen standen neben einer Karaffe mit dunklem Rotwein.   
Boerne schenkte drei Gläser ein und deutete dann lächelnd auf die Stühle. „Weihnachten ist einfach nicht Weihnachten, wenn nicht ein gutes Essen dabei ist. Nehmt Platz.

Thiel griff nach einem Weinglas und hob es zum Toast. „… und es ist nicht Weihnachten, wenn man es allein feiern muss!“

~~

Silke lehnte sich angenehm müde zurück und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Boerne saß wieder am Flügel und spielte einige schlichte Melodien, während Thiel sich bereit erklärt hatte, den Baum fertig zu schmücken. 

Plötzlich murmelte Thiel etwas und verschwand. Boerne unterbrach sein Spiel nicht, sondern schaute ihm nur fragend hinterher.   
Dann wanderte sein Blick zu ihr. „Möchten Sie, dass ich etwas Bestimmtes spiele?“ 

Sie winkte ab. „Nein… ich habe kein bestimmtes Lieblingsweihnachtslied. Aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so gut spielen können… richtig virtuos.“

Er hatte aufgehört zu spielen und hob nun abwehrend die Hände. „Nicht doch… ich bin weit davon entfernt ein Virtuose zu sein.“ Er schaute auf, als Thiel wieder hereinkam. Dabei hielt er eine Schachtel halb hinter dem Rücken versteckt und versuchte ganz offensichtlich, sie vor Boerne zu verbergen. 

„Was haben Sie da, Thiel?“

„Och… nichts weiter. Spielen Sie doch weiter, Professor.“

Boerne stand mit gerunzelter Stirn auf. „Sie nennen mich nur Professor, wenn Sie etwas von mir wollen, Herr Kommissar.“ Sein Blick schnitt über den Rand der Brille hinweg und Thiel versuchte aus der Ziellinie zu kommen. 

„Ist der Glühwein eigentlich schon fertig? Hier riecht‘s schon so danach.“

Boerne zuckte zusammen und stürmte in die Küche, wo er, wie Silke wusste, einen selbstgewürzten Glühwein auf dem Herd erhitzte. So stark wie der inzwischen duftete, musste er inzwischen kochen, da hatte Thiel durchaus Recht.

Thiel zwinkerte ihr zu und öffnete schnell die hereingeschmuggelte Schachtel. Dann hängte er drei Kugel an den Baum, die einen ihr ziemlich bekannten Schriftzug trugen. Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern. 

„Thiel!“, rief Boerne im gleichen Moment aus der Küche. „Warum um alles in der Welt haben Sie den Herd höher gedreht?“ Er erschien wieder in der Tür und musterte grimmig den ein Grinsen unterdrückenden Kommissar.

Thiel kümmerte sich gar nicht darum, sondern wickelte eine von Boernes Kugeln aus dem Seidenpapier und hängte sie an einen Zweig. Boerne verschwand wieder in der Küche und brachte kurz darauf den Glühwein herein, den er in eine schwere Glaskaraffe gefüllt hatte. 

Er ließ sie allerdings beinahe fallen, als sein Blick auf die Kugeln fiel, die garantiert nicht in Seidenpapier eingewickelt gewesen waren und nun am Baum hingen. 

„Was…“ Er deutete sichtlich geschockt auf Thiels Kugeln. „Was… ist das?“

„Christbaumschmuck?“, gab Thiel unschuldig zurück, woraufhin sich Boerne geradezu auf ihn stürzte. „Das ist kein Baumschmuck, das ist… Blasphemie… und…“

Es endete damit, dass eine von Thiels Kugeln zu Bruch ging, die anderen beiden jedoch am Baum hängen blieben durften. 

Als sich Thiel dann später zu ihr aufs Sofa setzte meinte er nur grinsend: „Das war heute die zweite Kugel, die kaputt gegangen ist… zwei Mal kann ich es also noch probieren. Irgendwann hab ich ihn so weit, dass die Kugeln vom 1. FC St. Pauli gleich hängen bleiben dürfen.“ 

Sie lachte herzlich und zum ersten Mal, musste sie dabei auch nicht gleich wieder husten, was dann auch Boerne zufrieden in seinen Glühwein schmunzeln ließ.

~~~~~

 

Und wer wissen möchte, was für Kugeln Thiel da aufgehängt hat: http://www.rocknshop.de/st-pauli-christbaumkugeln-logo-streifen/p_7205_de/


End file.
